Pigpatch
Were you looking for the FNaF World boss, Porkpatch? Main = is an animatronic and a member of the Mediocre Melodies, making his first appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Pigpatch is a pink animatronic pig with light pink accents on his snout, inner ears, torso, and on the bottom of his feet. A pink belly button can be seen on his torso, as well a spiral tail on back of his buttocks. Similar to Happy Frog, Pigpatch has a different colored pelvis and upper legs, resembling actual pants. He has two short tusks from the bottom jaw and rosy red cheeks. He also has a right green eye and a left blue eye, referencing heterochromia iridum. Being the only Mediocre Melodies member to play an instrument, Pigpatch carries a brown banjo with tan accents. Like the rest of the Melodies, he has an electrical power source box that activates him along with his fellow animatronics. Personality Based on his quotes in Ultimate Custom Night, Pigpatch tends to quote ancient proverbs and historical quotes, as revealed by the Japanese proverbs mentioned by Pigpatch, and the Sun Tzu quote also mentioned by him. He also inclines to play his banjo as a compulsive habit. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is one of the purchasable products from the Catalog. Pigpatch is labelled in the "Stan's Budget Tech" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, Pigpatch is worth $230, one of the most expensive Mediocre Melodies animatronics. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 4 * Bonus Revenue: 0 To unlock the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement, the player must buy Pigpatch along with Happy Frog, Nedd Bear, Mr. Hippo, and Orville Elephant for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Pigpatch returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the multiple selectable characters. Like the rest of the Mediocre Melodies, Pigpatch will climb into the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the Office. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He can be identified by the pink-colored warning signal. If he reaches the end of either of the opened duct entrances, Pigpatch will proceed to jumpscare the player and end their night. Upon killing the player, Pigpatch will taunt them for dying at his hands, often ending his speeches with a cheery banjo riff. The challenges in which Pigpatch is present are as follows: *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Mediocre Melodies.png|Pigpatch on the "Mediocre Melodies" achievement. PigpatchStage.gif|Pigpatch performing on stage. Pigpatch Icon.png|Pigpatch's icon from the Catalog. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Pigpatch_UCN.png|Pigpatch's mugshot icon for the main menu. Pigpatch-High-School-Years.png|Pigpatch as he appears in one of the Toy Chica: The High School Years cutscenes. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Pigpatch as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. Pigpatch-trollgame.png|Pigpatch in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game. Merchandise Pigpatch-ActionFigure.jpg|Pigpatch's action figure. 51u7CiAclJL. SX425 .jpg|Pigpatch's Funko POP!. 21CBAA59-3948-4C7A-A740-B92D0AF424D8.jpeg|Funko’s. pigpatch Plush b6dba699-669a-411d-a5e0-dbe08f52caeb_1.4cae92f2fb08f2881012716a810ea957.jpeg|Pigpatch Funko Mystery Mini 181665_1.jpg|Glow in the Dark Pigpatch Action Figure 45636j1_FNAF_PizzaSimulator_GW_MM__GLAM_WEB-1-ea9a39150ee506c8241ac94d5909bc27.png|Pigpatch Glow in the Dark Mystery Mini |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = General * Pigpatch's name could be a reference to Porkpatch, another pig animatronic character, but much more imposing in appearance, that appears as a boss fought in FNaF World. * Pigpatch seems to be based on Jethro P. Hogg from Huckleberry Junction Playhouse Junction, who is also a pig animatronic playing a string instrument. Although Pigpatch plays a banjo while Jethro P. Hogg plays a guitar. * Pigpatch’s head somewhat resembles the pink mask seen in the "Happiest Day" minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as other masks the children wear (not counting the original five characters from the first game) have eerie similarities with the animatronics of Mediocre Melodies with the exception of the blue mask. * Although unlike stereotypical pigs, Pigpatch has three-toed feet instead of usual cloven hooves. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * From Pigpatch's catalog render, there is an error where his endoskeleton neck appears to be missing. Ultimate Custom Night * Pigpatch appears in the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game (a reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as one of the reskinned enemies. * Most of his quotes seem to reference ancient Japanese proverbs. One of them is a direct quote by Sun Tzu, author of "The Art of War". the literal meanings of the phrases may imply the failures of the player: "Even monkeys fall from trees", may be in reference to the player failing in general, since the phrase refers to the fact that even masters fail at their craft. "The nail that sticks out, gets hammered down." may be in reference to the player allegedly causing trouble, which in turn may be in reference to the Missing Children Incident, since the phrase refers to trouble-making. "The talented hawk hides his claws" refers to a talented person not bragging about their skills. However, the sense that Pigpatch used remains unknown. * Pigpatch appears in one of the cutscenes of The Toy Chica: High School Years as one of the students Toy Chica falls for. One of his ears will be later seen stuffed in Toy Chica's bag along with other animatronic student parts during the last cutscene. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Mediocre Melodies